1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an automatically reset switch, comprising: a switch base; a stationary contact fixed to the switch base; a control knob attached to the switch base to be movable between a first operating position and a second operating position; a movable contact holder which moves between first and second actuation positions in associating with the movement of the control knob to the first and second operating positions; a movable contact which is supported by the movable contact holder and comes into contact with the stationary contact when the movable contact holder moves to the second actuation position; and a return urging means provided between the control knob and the switch base so as to urge the control knob toward the first operating position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a switch has been already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-323682.
In the conventional automatically reset switch, a movable contact holder is of a sliding type. A click mechanism is provided between a switch base and the movable contact holder in order to give a click feeling to a user so that the user can sense that a movable contact has moved to a second actuation position when the user has turned the control knob into a second operating position. However, this arrangement increases the number of parts, leading to a difficulty in reducing the cost.